Wolf Girl
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in the woods she gets angry and transforms into a white wolf. She becomes the first female wolf in history. And she imprints on the packs leader Sam and Sam her. A double imprint. Stronger than life forms. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**********Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

After Edward leaves Bella in the woods she gets angry and transforms into a white wolf. She becomes the first female wolf in history. And she imprints on the packs leader Sam and Sam her. A double imprint. Stronger than life forms. What will happen next?

* * *

**Prologue**

Bella was furious how Edward dare leave her like this in the middle of the woods. She was hurt, angry and upset all at the same time. She was shaking with her emotions until she explodes and she is on all four.

"_What the hell!?" Bella thinks_

"_Who is that?" a voice thinks back_

"_I must be going loopy if I am hearing voices in my head", Bella thinks_

"_I am Sam alpha of the pack. You're not crazy. You're a shape-shifter. You transformed into a wolf. Have you heard the old legends?" a black wolf asks coming into view with a dark grey one and a dark brown one_

"_Yes I have. So I'm a werewolf?" Bella thinks_

"_Yes…", Sam starts to say then looks at her, her coat was white with black and gold paws. Then he looks her in those brown eyes he feels a rush of love for her more than love. Devotion for her._

_Bella looks him in the eyes those brown eyes and feels her pain, angry and sadness go away. She feels love for Sam and devotion for him._

_Gold, Silver and Bronze steel cables connect them together. The strongest bound is a double imprint. And that's what they have both done._

"_Wow that was amazing", the dark brown wolf thinks_

"_You can say that again. Nothing I feel for Emily compares to that", the silver wolf says_

"_What's you names and what just happened?" Bella asks_

"_I am Sam these are Jared and Paul. We just imprinted on each other. A double imprint. It means we are each others soul mates a perfect match for each other. I accept the imprint if you do", Sam explains_

_Bella thinks for a minute before she decides to be happy about it.  
"I accept", Bella says making her way over to Sam and Sam nuzzles her_

"_Let's hunt bloodsuckers!" Paul says_

_Bella laughs, "I don't like them either. They just left me here. I wouldn't mind getting a bite in"_

"_Not today. Maybe if they ever come back. Come Bella I will race you too my house we can call Chief Swan from there. He has some explained to do about how you are a shifter. When we get there think happy thoughts and you will change back. But you will be naked so do it behind a tree and I will get you some of my sweets for you", Sam says_

"_Sounds like a plan. Let's race", Bella says taking off loving the speed she was going_

_The others laugh and run with her she was going to be fun to be around. Now she was Sam's Imprint she was Alpha Female. The first of her kind. What will happen next to the Wolf Girl…_

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_Sam's House_

* * *

"_So what do I do again?" Bella thinks_

"_Think happy thoughts. What makes you happy?" Sam thinks to her_

"_Killing Edward. Being with my dad. Reading", Bella thinks before he couldn't hear her anymore._

Sam phases back and Paul hands him the sweats.

"Here you go Bella", Sam says handing they to her behind a tree

"Thanks Sam", Bella says coming out in his sweets.

"We better call your dad, and elders", Sam says leading her into house

"You better do the calls I don't know how to get to your house", Bella says sitting down on the couch

"What's your phone number?" Sam asks grabbing his phone

Bella gives it to him and he makes to the calls.

"Everyone will be here in 30 minutes", Sam says

"So Sam this is your house?" Bella asks as he sits next to her

"Yes. I got it when my father died and mother went soon after", Sam replies

"I am so sorry", Bella says taking his hand

"Don't be. My dad was an asshole. And mum died of cancer. I am all alone but you and the pack", Sam replies

"Hey Sam she smells like us now with a hit of Cherry Blossoms and Honey", Jared says

"Now that you say it I can smell Sam he smells like Trees and Chestnut", Bella says leaning on his shoulder.

Completely comfortable with him more then she had even been with Edward. Maybe some part of her knew she was a wolf. She hoped her father had the answer.

"So have you two imprinted?" Bella asks

"I imprinted on a girl named Kim", Jared replies

"I imprinted on a girl named Emily", Paul replies

"I would like to meet them", Bella says

"When you control your phasing. We don't want anyone hurt. But from what I have heard about you and how quick you changed back. I don't think there will be a problem", Sam says kissing her forehead

"What's your full name?" Bella asks Sam

"Samuel Joshua Uley", Sam replies

"I like it. I think I like being a wolf. I am glad that bloodsucker left me", Bella says making all of them chuckle

"Me too. Now I have you", Sam says kissing her lips

She felt like she was on fire it was so amazing. He set her alight. He pulls away and smiles.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asks

Bella kisses him.

"I take that as a yes", Sam says with a chuckle

"So what colour wolf am I?" Bella asks

"White with black and gold paws", Sam replies, "You're beautiful even in wolf form"

"Thanks", Bella says kissing him again

"Will you two knock it off your worse than us and that is saying something", Paul complains

"How tall am I now?" Bella asks

"About 6'2. Werewolves are big. I am 6'4. Paul is 6'3 and Jared is 6'3", Sam replies

"Cool. Maybe I can scare the kids away from me if they are annoying me", Bella says with a smile

They all laugh.

"Maybe. Have you got any other questions?" Sam asks

"So I am Alpha Female because of the double imprint?" Bella asks

"Yes. Paul and Jared will have to obey you like with me", Sam answers

"Who else is going to join the pack?" Bella asks

"Embry looks like he might join us soon. So will Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, maybe his cousins and Seth Clearwater and probably Leah Clearwater because you phased she might as well", Sam replies

"But they are so young", Bella says

"That's what's having the wolf gene within you. You change when there are vampires in the area to protect the tribe", Sam replies

"How old are you three?" Bella asks

"I am 20", Sam replies

"I am 19", Paul says

"I am 19 too", Jared replies

"Cool. Is that a car I hear pulling up?" Bella asks hearing the car

"Yes. You have better hearing, seeing, smelling then a human because you are a wolf. And you will have a bigger apatite", Sam replies going and opening the door

Charlie comes in as well as Old Quil, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater.

"Why are we here?" Billy asks

"We have a new pack sister and she is my imprint. Actually we imprinted on each other. So it's a double imprint it was like Gold, Silver and Bronze cables joining us together", Sam explains

"How can she be a wolf? She is not part of the tribe", Billy says

"I can explain that. My mother, grandmother, grandfather and great grandmother were from this tribe. When my mum married my dad she left the tribe so no one knew about is but Old Quil", Charlie explains

"Charlie is my great grandson. What he says is true", Old Quil says sitting heavily

"Why didn't you tell me dad?" Bella asks

"I didn't think you would turn into a wolf. Normally only a man can. But you have always been special Bells. I named you but Renee changed it", Charlie says looking upset

"What did you name me?" Bella asks

"Isabella Kalyana Molly Swan. After my mother, grandmother and your great grandmother. Who is still alive", Charlie says

"I like it. But can I add Ateara onto it? I would like to go back to it", Bella says

"Yes you can. You will be Isabella Kalyana Molly Swan-Ateara", Charlie says smiling

"When can I get my knew ID?" Bella asks

"We will have it done in a week's time", Billy promises

"Isabella my great granddaughter would you like to meet your great grandmother?" Old Quil asks

"Yes I would. I would like to learn about me heritage", Bella replies

"Well we are related to the Clearwater's. My father's sister married a Clearwater. I have two sons and a daughter. My daughter's name was Kalyana, Quil Ateara IV is my son and his wife Joy Quehpa have a son named Quil Ateara V who is 16 and a daughter named Joy II Ateara who is 18. My other son is named Edmund Ateara after my ancestor. He has two sons and two daughters. His two sons are 16 and his two daughters are 15 and 14. Looks like they might phase too now. I will introduce you. I promise", Old Quil explains

"Molly is my Great Grandmother and your wife isn't she?" Bella asks

"Yes to both", Old Quil says smiling

"What colour wolf is she?" Harry asks

"White with black and gold paws", Sam replies

"You have grown a lot", Charlie says looking properly at his daughter

"I have been told it is because I am a wolf", Bella replies

"You will be getting a Quileute tattoo on your shoulder in a couple of days all the pack have them. They are done by a local Quileute tattoo artist", Billy says

"Ok. But can I have my tattoo is gold and black? To represent my wolf and Sam. With the name Isabella Kalyana Molly Swan-Ateara and Samuel Joshua Uley Forever?" Bella asks

Sam was thrilled with her request. She wanted him already. It must be the double imprint.

"Ok. Sam do you have any requests?" Old Quil asks

"Yes. Can I have Samuel Joshua Uley and Isabella Kalyana Molly Swan-Ateara in gold under my tattoo?" Sam asks

"Of course. I take it the double imprint is stronger than the normal?" Old Quil asks

"Yes. Much stronger. I have another request. Can Bella live here? She needs to learn how to control her phasing. And she is my imprint. Chief Swan will she let Bella live here?" Sam asks

"Ok. I know I can't teach her things like you all can. And she is 18 she can do what she wants. I would like to come over twice a week that is all I ask", Charlie says

"Deal. Thanks", Sam says

"Thanks Dad", Bella says hugging her father who she was now 2 inches taller then him

"I love you Bells. Always remember that", Charlie says letting her go back to Sam

"I will. Is it ok if I get a haircut and a white lock put into my hair? I would really like that", Bella asks

"Sure", Charlie says

"Sure. I think it will look good on you", Sam says kissing her

"Thanks. Can I have it done tomorrow? Sam you can come with me", Bella says pleading in her eyes

Sam groans, "Ok. I will come along. There is a hair dresser in La Push we will go to her"

Bella hugs him, "Thanks Sam. I love you"

"I love you too", Sam says kissing her

"I will bring your stuff tomorrow. I take it you will be sharing a room with Sam?" Charlie asks amused

"Yes she will Chief Swan", Sam replies

"Call me Charlie. You're part of the family now", Charlie says shaking Sam's hand

"Thank you Charlie. I will treasure her", Sam says

"You better otherwise I will put bullets in your ass", Charlie threatens

"I think I can handle him. After all I am a wolf", Bella replies

"After you are done with him give his to me and I will finish him", Charlie bargains

"Deal", Bella says

Sam gulps. He better not do anything wrong. Jared and Paul and the elders were trying not to laugh.

"Sam I hope you know Jacob is in love with Bella", Billy warns

"That is just gross. I am two and a half years older than him. He is like my little brother", Bella says, "And anyway I was best friends with his sister Rachael who was one year older then me"

"That doesn't matter to him. Good luck with that. We better go. Sam, Jared, Paul show Bella the treaty line. But I think you might want to patrol Forks just in case", Billy says

"We will do that right now", Sam promises

"Good. See you in a week with your new ID", Billy says leaving with Harry

Old Quil hugs his great granddaughter and tells her he will introduce her to the family soon. Charlie hugged his daughter and left taking Old Quil home.

"Jared, Paul you two go home and get some sleep. Bella and I will patrol tonight. I will show her around. We will howl if we need you", Sam orders

"Ok boss. See you pack sister", Paul says leaving

"See you two. Have fun", Jared says also leaving

"Come on Bella let me show you the ropes", Sam says taking her hand and going out to the woods. The phase and enjoy running around Forks and La Push the whole night…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_Two weeks later_

* * *

The last two weeks Sam had been showing the ropes of being a wolf to Bella and she had begum very good at it. She also learnt to fight with the boys. She said it was fun they didn't see it that way. Sam had taken her to get her hair cut and a white lock put in it. She looked amazing in her new look. Sam loved it.

She had got her tattoo. Sam and her had been at the Quileute tattoo parlour. They had both got tattoos. Bella didn't feel the pain and she wasn't scared of needles like she used to be. She was a whole new person.

Her father had bought over her stuff and she was officially settled at Sam's. She had meet Emily and Kim and like them both. They said they liked seeing Sam finally happy.

Bella bought a lot of new clothes. Mostly sweats but some nice stuff too. She was bigger and bulker then before so she needed the new clothes. Her great grandfather had been true on his word and had gotten her a new identity she was now officially Isabella Kalyana Molly Swan-Ateara.

She was at Sam's and hers house when the phone rings.

"Uley Residence", Bella says

"Hi Bella. We need the pack Joy II and Quil phased. And they are freaking out", Old Quil says

"I will gather the pack and be right there", Bella says hanging up

She stripes and phases she could hear her cousins panicked thoughts. She lets out a loud howl calling the others as she runs.

"_Calm down", Bella thinks to them_

"_What is that voice in my head", a male says_

"_I am hearing voices", a girl says_

"_New pack members?" Paul thinks phasing in_

"_Yep. Where is Sam?" Bella asks getting to the two new wolves_

"_He is out on a job in Port Angeles", Jared says phasing in_

"_Great. Now what are we meant to do?" Bella asks looking at the one chocolate brown wolf and the one dark chocolate wolf._

"_Who are you?" the boy wolf whines_

"_We are Bella, Paul and Jared. Do you both know the legends?" Bella asks coming closer_

"_Yes", the girl says_

"_Well they are true. You are protectors of the tribe", Paul says_

"_That is not possible", the girl says_

"_Look at yourself and believe", Bella says rolling her eyes_

"_This is a dream", the boy says_

"_You wish", Jared chuckles_

"_What are your names?" Bella asks_

"_I am Quil V Ateara", the Dark Chocolate wolf says_

"_I am Joy II Ateara his older brother", the light Chocolate wolf says_

"_I am your cousin", Bella says_

"_The one our great grandfather was talking about?" Quil asks_

"_Yes. So you believe us? You're part of the pack now", Bella says_

"_I guess. How do we change back?" Joy asks_

"_Think happy thoughts. But when you change back you will be naked. I will get some clothes Jared, Paul help them phase back", Bella says_

"_Are you going to contact Sam?" Paul asks_

"_Yes", Bella thinks_

"_Who's Sam? Isn't he the guy who runs the gang in La Push?" Quil asks_

"_He is the pack leader. Wait to you see yourself after you change back", Jared says with a chuckle_

"_I am out of here. Howl if you need me before I get the clothes", Bella says _

She phases back behind a tree and puts her clothes on and walks past the wolves. It looked like Quil and Joy's wolf jaws drop at the sight of her.

Bella knocks on the door.

"Hello?" a man says

"I am Isabella Swan-Ateara I came to get clothes for Joy and Quil", Bella says introducing herself

He smiles, "I am Quil IV. So my children changed?"

"Yes sir", Bella replies

"Please call me Quil we are cousins. Come in and I will get you some clothes for both of them", Quil IV says

"Can I use your phone?" Bella asks

"Of course. Here it is. I will be right back with the clothes", Quil IV says handing her the phone

Bella dials Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam answers

"Sam I'm at the Ateara's Quil and Joy phased. Paul and Jared are trying to get them to Phase back now. We explained everything to them. But you are needed here", Bella explains

"I'll be right there. I was on my way anyway. See you in 15 minutes", Sam says hanging up

That's when Quil IV comes back with two piles of clothes.

"Thank you", Bella says taking the clothes

"Thank you for helping my children. Welcome to the Family by the way", Quil IV says smiling

"Thanks. I am looking forward to getting to know you all", Bella says

"So do I Bella. Good luck with my children. Show them the ropes", Quil IV says

"I will. Sam is on his way he will help", Bella says

"Great. But you make a great female Alpha", Quil IV says leading her out the back door

"Thanks", Bella says leaving the house

She goes back outside to the woods where they have moved. Sam was there in wolf form talking to the newbies.

"I bought clothes", Bella calls

Quil and Joy yip excitedly. Bella rolls her eyes.

"Change back and you can have them. Joy you come with me and Quil stay with these boys", Bella says putting Quil's clothes on the ground before leading Joy away from the boys.

Joy follows into another clearing away from the boys.

"Now all you need to phase back is to think happy thoughts. And concentrate on being human again", Bella explains

It takes twenty minutes but finally Joy changes back naked.

"I'm naked!" she cries

"I told you. That's why I wanted you to change away from the boys. Girls can now become wolves because I am one as you saw", Bella says handing her, her clothes

She quickly puts them on.

"What do we do now?" Joy asks

"We walk to Sam's and mines house. It is only a ten minute walk the boys will be with us soon", Bella says leading joy to the house

"How long have you been a wolf?" Joy asks Bella

"Two weeks. I found out the same time that I am Quileute", Bella says leading her into the house, "Look at yourself now"

Joy does she had gotten taller she was now about 6'0 she had muscles.

"Is that really me?" Joy asks

"Yes", Bella replies sitting done just as the boys come in

"Joy are you alright?" Quil asks going to his elder sister

"I am fine", Joy replies

"Sit down and we will explain a few more things", Sam says wrapping an arm around Bella

"What colour wolves are we?" Quil asks

"Quil you're dark chocolate and Joy you are light chocolate", Bella replies

"This is so cool. Who knew the legends were real!" Quil says excitedly

"So what do we do now?" Joy asks

"We teach you how to control your tempers. And to change on will. We teach you the patrol routes", Sam replies

"Just so you know. You will shred your clothes if you phase in them. So be careful", Bella adds

"We only just learned that girls can phase. So Bella and you Joy are the only two girls in the pack so far", Sam says

"Do we tell them the imprint legend?" Paul asks relaxing

"What's an imprint?" Joy asks

"It is how we find our soul mates. When you imprint it is like not gravity holding you to the earth it is her or him", Jared replies

"Have you all imprinted?" Quil asks

"We all have", Paul says

"We imprinted on each other", Bella says gesturing to her and Sam

"That is cool. I hope we find our soul mates", Quil says excitedly

Sam explains the rest to them.

"Are you both ok with the responsibility?" Sam asks

"I guess. It is not like we have a chose", Joy says

"I'm cool with it. So who else is going to change?" Quil asks

"We don't know. It is unpredictable at the moment", Sam says

"So when do we start?" Quil asks

"Jared and Paul will show you around. We which off at midnight", Sam orders

"Yes boss. Come on off we go", Paul says they going out

"You did well today", Sam says in Bella's ear

"Thank you. I learnt from the best", Bella replies kissing him

"Let's continue this upstairs", Sam says scooping her up

They go upstairs and make love both had already marked the other. At midnight they did the patrol. Life was good for now…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Nominate

**Nominate**

* * *

If you like this Story please got and Nominate and Vote for Wolf Girl in the Bella/Sam Pairing at www. thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com. au/

Just remove the spaces.

* * *

One another note. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favourite this story: The reason I haven't updated is that I lost everything on my USB all my stories and chapters so I am trying to rebuild all of them. Please hang in there with me. I WILL update soon:)

Dragons_Twilight1992


End file.
